


Mine/Larry Stylinson

by Twerk_on_larryshiper



Category: onedirection larrystylinson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, harrystyles, larrystylinson, louistomlinson - Freeform, onedirecion, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerk_on_larryshiper/pseuds/Twerk_on_larryshiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always loved dressing as a female ever since he was a younger boy.</p><p>Sometimes Louis likes to wear light makeup, or heavy makeup, or skirts with long over sized sweaters.  He was a fashionable lad. Louis didn't liked to be labeled anything. He felt comfortable the way he is dressing as a female. His parents accepts him from the way he dresses, and his sexuality. It was never a big deal to Louis anyway. He did get teased when he was growing up, but he got so immune to it, he realized he will not let other peoples words hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry Is now leader of his pack, the alpha wolf. Every month when the it’s a full moon, him and his packs have go out and hunt for their mates. Harry has to find a mate faster then the others since he’s the Alpha and needs to mate to make children. He needs to find and omega to imprint on and be with for the rest of his life. But if he can’t find that special person..Harrys dead-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________________________-
> 
> WARNINGS-THERE WILL BE CURRENT WARNINGS IN THIS STORY FOR THOSE WHO NEED IT BUT WILL STOP MIDWAY STORY. SUCH AS BOXBOY, SMUT, SEX, GAY, KILLING, BLOOD, CURSING, MALE DRESSING AS A FEMALE, AND THERE WILL BE MORE.
> 
> if its not your cup of tea then please dont read but otherwise enjoy.xx

another Warm night in Doncaster, a nice breeze flowing through Louis' window. He sighed for the fifth time as he finally pulled out the two outfits he wasn't sure on wearing to a party with his best friend Mahogany. Mahogany has been friends with Louis ever since Louis was three and she was four. She grew up with Louis and in Louis' life to understand him like a book. And Louis knows her like a novel.

They where invited to a party by Niall, their friend that they went to high school with. Louis did graduate a few months ago and he was already packed and ready to move in with his new flat mates that happen to be Niall, and a girl named Kensly. Jay, Louis mum, didn't take the news good being as though Louis just graduated and was moving so soon. but there was nothing she could really do about it. Louis was turning nineteen, and already working at a Starbucks coffee shop. She was more then happy that her baby was growing up but she didn't want to let go her first born.

 

"Mum, you think i should wear this cute skirt and crop top or, these tights and striped shoulder cut crop." Louis asked as he entered the living room leaning against the wall with the outfits in front of his face. Jay looked up from her book she was reading and took a glance at the two outfits. She hummed and finally decided "hunny, i really don't know why you buy those skirts so ...short. I prefer the tights and crop top. It might get chilly" Jay assured with a firm look and smiled when Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"mum its called 'skater skirts' . They always stop mid thigh." Louis explained as he looked at the skirt."but ill wear the other instead...with those cute black shoes you bought me." Louis almost squealed as he finally knew what outfit to put together.

"Alright, and remember Louis don't be coming back in here piss bloody drunk. I don't need you waken up the twins" Jay said sternly, fixing her reading glasses. Louis laughed and nodded as he skipped back to his room to get ready.

⌛

⌛

"bye mum!" Louis yelled just as he was grabbing his keys, he turned around and found his mum dabbing the corners of her eyes with soft tissues. Louis sighed as he walked over to the couch and move his hand bag away to sit close to his mum. "Whats wrong mum? Did i do something?" He wondered. Louis leaned forward to take a better look, but frowned once he seen her smudged mascara.

"its just..your leaving tomorrow..and I'm going to miss you baby-i- Its just really hard ....seeing you grow up so fast and not needing me anymore. You get up everyday and do your little cute daily routine..and you look beautiful everyday and now you don't need me to help pluck your eyebrows anymore" at this point jay was sobbing as quiet as she can be, not trying to wake the house from relaxing. Louis always knew his mum was going to be a soft one about him moving out. His mom was his best friend and she has been there with Louis when Louis went through his changes. She still loved him no matter what and she always will be there for him.

"mum..i love you, you know that?" Louis asked as he held on to her hand. Jay smiled through her tears, looking down at Louis' french tip nails. "And i love you boo." Jay smiled happily at her baby , letting a small flashback go by in her head for when Louis was first born. Louis was about to continue, but only got interrupted by A loud honk outside. Louis quickly kissed jays cheek and grabbed his keys again. "bye mum! i love you" Louis said as he opened the door and happily waved at mahogany, waiting in the middle of the road. Jay got up off the couch to watch Louis leave. "bye baby, be careful and remember what i said. You still need to be  up so you can help the movers." Jay wiped her hands on her pajama bottoms and nodded at mahogany in the car.

 

Louis almost ran to the car once he was out of the screen door. "see your later!" Louis lastly called as he climbed into the car. Jay watched as mahogany drove off as soon as Louis shut his door already down the block.

 

"you look cute!" Mahogany gushed as she stopped at a red light to take a full view of Louis. Louis did decide on the second outfit his mom offerd and even added a denim jacket to it. He got his freshly Pixie hair cut yesterday but more clipped in the back. The front was parted slightly on the side and a coupe of cute loose bouncy curls. It wasn't much makeup but lipstick and tinted moisturizer. "thanks babe, you look sexy. Who are you trying to pick up tonight" Louis joked as he cocked an eyebrow at his best friend.

 

"you have no idea..."

 

⚛

 

 

"Mate I'm glad you made it!" Liam shouted over the loud music as he patted Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled as he poked liams side. "your so fucking drunk" Harry laughed as he watched liam sway and dance to the music. "not uh..just having fun.." Liam slurred as he took another swing at his red plastic cup. Harry shook his head and crossed his arms as he looked around the party. everyone was laughing, dancing and drinking, having a good time. the music was blasting and people were still entering the house. Of course it was full moon and harry was trying to catch his eye on someone..but he hasn't yet. All the girls were overly dressed, and all the guys were..not his type. Harry looked back at liam and cocked his chin up. "watch when you fucking shift in the middle of the dance floor." Harry teased half heartily. He knew Liam was so controlled over everything in his body to where he cant shift or do something stupid.

 

"mate, you know i wont. Even if I'm drunk i wont. I know what I'm doing" Liam said in almost a high pitched annoying voice that made harry squint his eyes in irritation. "wheres uh, Niall" Liam asked almost shyly as he shoved the cup in his face to try hide his pink cheeks. Harry scoffed as he looked liam up and down before turning to Zayn across the room. "you have to be kidding me. You really gonna ask me wheres niall?" Harry chuckled as he nodded towards the other side of the house. Liam turned around but quickly turned back once he saw Zayn flirting with him in the far corner. his arm was propped up against the wall almost as if he was blocking anyone to go near Niall. Niall on the other hand was giggling at whatever Zayn was saying, inching his face closer to zayns."

 

"so i see he forgave him..." Liam muttered into his cup frowning after when he realized there wasn't no more beer inside. "Of course he forgave him...he might be fucking pregnant by zayn." harry stood up tall away from the wall as he waved his hands towards the couple. About a month ago Zayn was in heat and niall was out visiting his family. Zayn usually has Niall to help him out, But he blacked out and had sex with one of the rare homeless wolf out in the woods. She wasn't 'homeless', she just puffers to live in the woods instead of a safety home. The guilt was hurting bad once his rut and heat was over. so he quickly called Niall and told him every thing. Niall screamed and cried and finally blurted that he might be pregnant. Zayn was a wreck. Tore almost the whole mansion up with anger, and Harry had to stop him from killing the wolf he had sex with, just because he wanted to blame her.

That's when Niall decided to move out and 'take a break' but now here they are giving each other Eskimo kisses and touching all over. Liam Had a crush on Niall and was happy when he Heard him and zayn broke it off, But everyone knows that they were going to get back together. If niall is pregnant is going to be a natural instinct to be near zayn at all times.

 

"yeah..I mean it was worth a try." Liam faked a laughed as he shifted over leaving harry alone again. Harry chuckled as he kept an eyebrow raised the whole time liam slowly moved his way away from the crowd.

His thoughts about liam was soon interrupted when he saw another few people enter the house.

but it was different

Once harry landed his eyes on the short brunette walking in with a redheaded girl, he almost sprinted towards him..or her. Doesn't matter, the person is fucking hot.

 

Harry stayed back as he kept his eyes on Louis', letting it trail down the rest of his body. Of course louis had fucking curves and a big ass. Harry knew once louis entered that he was the one. The smell was killing him , whiffing up his nostrils. He was going to decide against approaching Louis. He was going to watch Louis until it was time for Louis to leave. He was going to make sure No body, and he means nobody laid a hand on Louis. And that's exactly what harry did all night. He would move in a secretive spot closer to Louis but not to close, and watch him with heart eyes.

Louis felt someones eyeballs burning into the side of his head every time he moved. It was quit scary at first, but not when he started drinking and realized there was allot of other people in the room probably gawking at his ass in the tights. He got more drunk and was out of it not worrying about anyone starring at him. He slurred to mahogany the whole ride home that there was a ghost watching him at the party.

 

"i-swheare. someone was fuucken watchin me" Louis giggled as he leaned in his seat to look at his best friend. Mahogany nodded and continued driving , listening to louis's nonsense that was only true.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled

Louis never knew exactly why he always got pissed drunk to the point where he knew he was going to have a hang over.

and hang overs were the worst.

After louis had woken up the next morning, he had went straight through with the moving process. Everything seemed to go as planned once all of his belongings was moved out of his room, the only thing left was his mattress and dresser and the computer table. Since Louis did purchase his own furniture for his bedroom, he thought it would be cool to leave his childhood things in his old bedroom.

Once louis got to the big Studio apartment that he was sharing with his flat mates, he was really excited. He already knew Niall From the start so nothing was awkward, But he met this lovely bubbly Girl named Kensly. He got to know Kensly the first day of being there, and he loves her. Kensly Has O.C.D And its a bad habit to clean up after everybody; as she explained worriedly to louis. Louis only laughed and told her it was ok. Other then that she was the sweetest.

 

Its been two weeks now since he had moved in together with his friends. Two weeks of going to work, And two weeks of getting ready for Uni.

"I was wondering who's moving in with Liam" Niall spoke from the other side of the couch. It has become their daily routine to wake up and eat breakfast in the living room and watch the new episodes of the Kardashians. Kensly would eat on the coffee table, Niall and Louis would have their legs curled up on the couch, eating whatever breakfast they had.

"I dunno. You never really introduced me to this Liam lad. is he cute?" Louis said as he set his bowl down. Niall chuckled , clearing his throat. "i don't know...hes a nice looking lad. He has been crushing on me forever though" Niall spoke as he kept his eyes on the TV. Louis nodded understandingly, and watched kensly quickly gather their bowls and dishes, dashing to the kitchen.

Louis played around with his phone abit, checking his twitter, Facebook, and most definitely his instagram. Louis has grown much more attention to his instagram once he gained five thousand followers and gained alot of likes on his photos. He was instagram famous.

Once kensly came back in the room, quickly moving the coffee table back in place, They all started talking about nonsense.nonsense turned into when louis should get his feet done.

Louis excused himself moments later wanting to do his daily routine. Once louis made it back to his room, he quickly striped out of his sleep wear and hoped into the shower. Louis quickly washed his body in his favorite strawberry scented shower jell, and quickly shaved ALL the places that had pube hair. Louis hoped out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his body securely. He washed and brushed his face and quickly made his way to his bedroom.

Louis really loved his new bedroom. It was way bigger then his bedroom back home. He was more then excited once he was offered the room by both Niall and kensly said he can have the bedroom. He was first going to just take the bedroom with the attic looking theme, and a little bit smaller.

The walls were a simple cream color. It was allot of open space if you ask him. And his mum did make sure to go all out on bedroom supplies. His bed was next to the window, that had two handles to open up. There was a flat screen TV in the front of the room hung up on the wall. He had lantern's hung around the room for the night time, even over his bed. He had cloth and bed sheets draped over top of his bed exactly where the lantern's And Christmas lights were. A nice bat designed sheer curtain for when he wouldn't want to be disturbed when he would read in bed. He had pictures already up on the other side of the room ear the door , halfway around near his bed. His bed had fluffly warm blankets and his pillows was all different designs and sizes.

Louis settled into his room, drying off completely and putting on his smell good lotions. He would keep a smaller towel wrapped around his head as soon as he slipped on a pair of panties.He decided on a nice pair of Hot pink jogger sweats, and a red peach T-shirt. He didn't have work today so today was his lazy day, planning on watching more seasons of supernatural and reading his all time favorite john green books.

 

There was a knock on his bedroom door just as he was turning on the TV. He padded over to it and smiled when Niall walked in.Niall flopped on his bed and stuffed his face into the soft duvet. "we have company" He mumbled out. Louis looked at him strangely. "its the neighbors ...the guys that moved in with Liam." Niall finally lifted his head to look at louis. Louis smiled. "Lets go meet them!" He said as he slipped on his house shoes. "One thing...i already know them..all three. And one of them is my ex." Niall groaned as he threw his hands over his face. Niall of course didn't know what happened the night of the party. He didnt know that him and zayn made out in the bathroom and was soon about to have sex until someone barged in.

 

"awkward.." Louis chuckled. Louis really didn't care about..anything. He wasn't going to be cooped up and not meet people. It didn't really matter since most people actually thin he is a girl or has allot of feminine features. He knows what he is and hes proud.

Both niall and Louis walk out of the bedroom and made their way to the living room. Once they enter , the tension is thick and louis can feel it. Kensly was already offering drinks and smiling happily at the three on the couch. Louis was still trying to figure out witch one of the two boys out of liam was Niall's ex boyfriend. "hi I'm Louis!" Louis held his hand out to the boys. The lad with curly locks was the first one to take it in his own, and gently kissed the top of his hand. "beautiful" Harry softly spoke as he looked up through his long lashes, peering at Louis. Louis blushed madly and he smiled cutely at Harry. "Thank you.." He mumbled as he slowly retrieved his hand. He quickly shook Liams and zayn hand, noticing harry watching the two lads touch louis while he shook their hands.

" Its nice to Meet you guys" Louis said suddenly shy. He took a seat in the recliner, crossing his legs. Harry has been watching Louis the whole time and it was starting to make louis nervous under his stare. Louis also noticed how Niall and Zayn were stealing glances at each other and one of them smiling softly. Liam just seemed lost. "Maybe we can all hangout sometime, but we should head back..i promised the boys id help them unpack" Liam spoke quickly as he rose from the couch. Kensly smiled warmly behind the couch with a mug in her hannd. "it was really nice meeting you guys" She piped up as she led Liam to the door. Zayn And harry both still seemed stuck as they were both sitting on the couch. Harry seemed confused as his faced turned into a frown and to frustrated. Louis has been silently watching harry and only harry. He felt as though he had a certain attraction to harry even if harry was nialls ex boyfriend.

 

"ill see you around" Harry finally spoke, looking directly at Louis. Louis felt nervous under his stare. He can already feel the blush forming on his cheeks as he tried to hide them in his shoulder. "And I'm Harry" Harry's voice was deep and rugged Louis thought. He smiled at harry when harry gave him a dimpled smiled. Wow..he has fucking dimples...and really good legs. Louis thoughts were swimming like tadpoles as he watch the pair leave. He didn't even get a chance to know what the other lads name was because he was so focused on Harry. Once he knew that the footsteps were no longer near the Apartment, he squealed and brought his feet up. Kensly smiled at louis' happiness and focused her attention on louis. They learned that if you are happy, Kensly is happy.

"What?' Kensly ask as she bit onto her lip and hugged her mug closer to her mouth. Louis sighed happily still watching the door. "did you not see that piece of sex?!" Louis exclaimed. Kensly giggled. "they were all pieces of sex lou" She said with a playful roll of her eyes. Louis seemed to notice Niall stiffen on the arm chair of the recliner. "No. I'm talking about the long fucking sex god with curly hair!" Louis had to hold himself from yelling. He didn't know why he was oh so attracted to Harry when he only just met him. It was something that he couldn't put his finger on and it was itching his nose.

Niall seemed to relax once he now knew louis was talking about harry. Louis knew everything now. He may pretend hes not paying attention to his surroundings but boy he is. "yeah..Harry's alright" Niall mumbled with a small smile. Louis nodded frantically as he bit his lip in thought. "hes really sexy..." he said as he stared off in a gaze, now imagining harry with short spandex shorts on. "yeah hes cute! Liam is cute..he looks like a puppy!" Kensly said as she slid down onto the couch. Louis and Kensly went on about how cute the two boys where and why they think they moved in with Liam. Niall didnt have a say in anything the whole time. He even excused hiself to go in his room. Once niall was inside he clutched his chest from holding his breath. His eyes was wide as he looked back and forth in the room. Once his breathing seemed to calm down, he slid down his door puting his hands on his head.

"their not suppose to be here" Niall mumbled to hisef..and hes right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_
> 
> Short A/N. ill have pictures of like louis' outfis and stuff like that because i want you guys to be able to know what im talking about. other then that the bedroom picture is on the side. COMMENT and vote tell me what u think :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! so sory its a short chapter. Im sick af and havent been in school so i was just like why dont i just get this chapter out of the way??. Anyways. i hope you like it and the picture on the side is mohagany! and lastly i have both these stories on wattpad and AO3 Both stories are called "mine"

“Harry, what the actual fuck!” Niall whispered yelled as soon as he entered now, Liam's and zayn and harry's flat. Harry quickly looked up Niall and quirked a eyebrow. “did you..forget who the fuck your talking to?” Harry growled under his breath as he stepped closer to niall only to be pushed back roughly by zayn. “chill” Zayn lowly growled out as he looked into harry's eyes.

 

“He is here because apparently he found out his lover lives in the same building as I. And zayn..well we all know zayn is the beta and will always stick by Harrys side but..harry was suppose to do this on his own?” Liam piped up from the couch as he looked back at zayn in confusion. Niall rolled his eyes and folded his arms, waiting for a reply from zayn. Niall was no where near stupid. He knows Zayn has his plans already planed out, and niall wasn't ready for any of them.

 

“جئت ل حبي" (I came for my love) Zayn looked up at Niall, with lustful and hopeful eyes. Eventually niall stared back in slightest awe, but quickly snapped back to reality and looked the other way.”جئت ل حبي" (im not ready...) Niall mumbled as he scooted more close to the door. The air between all the boys was thick, and so was the tension. Liam was a tad bit jealous that niall could maybe still love Zayn and that they have a chance. But there's no say in anything for him. “yeah. Liams right. Your friend ..louis. I feel the need to be around him and to protect him. I want him to be mine for some reason I cant understand. His human scent is strong as fuck..i don't... don't why but I had to move in with Liam to get this show on the road.” Harry shrugged as he plopped back down on the couch, propping his arm up on the head rest. Niall sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

He took a nice guess, already knowing harry doesn't exactly know what Louis is. Harry's always did mess around with two genders but not often. Right before Niall came over, he over heard Louis and Kensly talking about how louis is scared harry isnt gay, or wont accept him. Niall never really stayed around harry to know what harry likes. Not all wolves in the pack should be stuffed up harrys ass all day.

 

“hes not ready for a relationship yet harry...” Niall mumbled quietly hoping harry didnt hear the last part. But harry did. “Look . I dont want to seem like a douche, when I already am, but I don't care. I have till my fucking birthday to find the one I love niall!” Harry huffed out a breath from annoyance the more he had to explain himself. He wasn't going to give up on anything now. He needs to prove to all of the packs that he can take is fathers place on being the greatest Alpha there is, if he can.

 

Niall didnt respond. Both zayn and hary watched as niall quickly left the flat with a slam of the door. Hary didnt care, nor wanted to put up with his attitude. That was zayns job anyway.

 

“i knew this was a bad idea.” Zayn mumbled into his hands. Zayn knew damn well it was gonna take months to gain Niall's trust back. It runs in the wolves nature, always have your barrier. But he knew he must follows hes alpha rules and stick by his side. Harry knew His beta was sulking in a bad heartbreak, and was mostly the reason why invited zayn on his journey, but that will not get in the way of him getting Louis, marking him to be his.

 

“you and niall will come around” Harry patted zayns knee as he stood up, on his way to his bedroom. Liam nodded, not having much to say, and exited the room. Living zayn to drown in his thoughts.

 

~_~

Mohogany woken up from the rustling sounds around her. Realizing she wasn't in her bedroom or her bed or her house, She blindly opened her eyes, only to close them again from the bright eyesight killing sun. She once again blinked her eyes fully open, and spotted louis by his makeup station, applying nude makeup for work. “the hell am I doing here?..” Mohagany grumbled out as she rolled over in the duvet. Louis looked behind him and smiled brightly at his best friend. “Hello sunshine” he piped as he quickly slabbed on some lip gloss. “To sum this story all up since I have work in a hour, you came to my house piss drunk. My roommate, Kensly, was really worried and noticed you kept calling her my name so she brought you up here and I have been shoving your head in the puke bucket all night.” Louis stood up and smiled at his best friend before grabbing a lace cardigan to throw over his work uniform.

 

Mohogany blinked, trying to process all of “THAT”. Blinking and smacking her dry lips, she shrugged and plopped back down into the mountains of pillows. Louis chuckled, slipping on some black toms as he kissed mohoganys forehead. “see ya later” Louis spoke , closing his bedroom door and making his way to the kitchen. Louis smiled as he appeared in front of both niall and Kensly. “is she ok??” Kensly asked worriedly, eyebrows furrowed as she gnawed at her bottom lip. Louis chuckled and patted her shoulder. “shes fine love. Just hung over s'all.” Louis smiled at niall. “Hey babes” Louis walked past niall to the coffee maker, grabbing his batman mug and making his quick coffee. “hey..” niall gave a weak smile, quickly bringing his mug back to his lips. Louis watched Kensly leave back into her room, looking down as he creamed the coffee.

 

 

“I noticed you being a little down ever since the new neighbors came by..” Louis spoke softly, stirring the cream in his now caramel beverage. Niall's eyes widened in realization, not even thinking about how he would make it that obvious to his roommates that he was indeed stressing. He always knew Louis was the first to notice things in a lot of situations. It didnt pass his mind util now, that maybe louis could be adding up some things..but also doubting he does. “nah..i just been stressing over Uni, and the money my parents are going to start to cut low on. You know? “ niall slowly lied, watching louis. Louis seemed to believe his lie once he smiled brightly giving niall a side hug. “i mean..i can ask debra if she needs a cleanup boy ?” Louis suggested as he finished up his coffee, leaning his hip on the counter. Niall smiled at louis with appreciation.

 

It wasnt really a lie when he said his parents were cutting low on his money. Niall's mum just had another baby, and became a grandmother from nialls brother greg. It was a lot going on and only low money the family can give him. If he knew that all of that was going to happen, he would have been had a job.

 

“that would mean so much louis, thanks” Niall hugged louis one last time and rushed back to his room. Louis sighed happily as he cleaned his mug out and dried his hands. He was lucky to have caring friends like niall, Kensly, and mohogany. He kepy his amount of friends at a minimum, knowing who he can really trust. He knew he can trust kensly on the first day of moving into the flat. She smiled brightly, Noticing louis bright white stiletto nails. She quickly grabbed his hands and brought them to her face. “THESE ARE TOO CUTE” She squealed as she hugged louis.

 

Louis grabbed his keys and bag, opening the door to only be scared shitless. “HARRY?!”Louis gasped out as he clutched his heart. Harry quickly watched Louis with worried eyes. “I came to see if you guys had some sugar? If its a bad time I can just-” “no..its fine..you just scared me a little” Louis chuckled lowly as he stepped aside. “please come in” Louis watched as harry stepped inside the flat, looking around skeptically. Louis quickly took the small sugar jar from harry , rushing into the kitchen.

Harry sniffed around the flat, noticing a strange smell. A smell that led him to realize that there was someone else in the household. “is there ..someone here?” Harry couldn't help but ask. Eyes flashing black before turning back to its regular color. Louis placed the sugar jar lid back on, making his way back into the living room where harry was waiting. “yeah..how did you know?” Louis said giving harry back his jar. Harry smiled warmly at Louis , noticing the height difference. “I didnt “ Harry said cheekily. His voice was rough but low, sounding like a sexy god. Louis blushed at his quick assumptions. “r-right..” Louis stuttered as he rubbed his arm, feeling the flushed cheeks. Harry smiled again as he opened the door for himself. “i must be intruding anyways. Seems to be you have to go work “ Harry stated as he eyed louis' shirt, stepping out of the apartment. Louis quickly noticed “oh!” He said as he picked his bag back up. “i was just heading out” He said as he locked the door behind him. Harry nodded and looked down the hall of the apartment building. “let me..walk you out.” Harry watched louis blush and nod quickly. “ok” he breathed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. THERE IS A NEW GIRL IN THE CHAPTER AND SHE JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE MY BESTFWEND SO YEAH I HOPE U ENJOYSYSYSYSYSY :3

“One day whether you are

14

28

or 65,

 

You will stumble upon someone who will start a fire in you that cannot die”

 

 

✡ ✡ ✡ ✡ ✡ ✡ ✡ ✡

 

Its been a week since harry came by, asking for sugar...randomly. Louis was starting to think harry was ignoring him or..using him? He wasn't sure really. He just wanted a excuse to see Harry again for a reason he didn't know why. Its been such a sluggish day for Louis. It was another one of those rainy days in London, wind blowing and droplets of water hitting the window. Louis has been curled up in bed with his favorite “looking for Alaska” book with Ed sheeran's album on replay on his Iphone. He had his cozy blanket wrapped and tangled around his body.

 

Both Kensly and Niall were out. Kensly went to go visit her Best friend befor the the weekend was over, and Niall didn't necessarily say where he was going. But Louis didn't mind. He liked being alone every once in a while. He always been like that even when he was in his young teenage years. His mum would always ask if he was OK but Louis had to explain he liked to being alone sometimes and it wasn't some crazy thing.

 

Louis sighed as he closed his book and turned his music off. He lazily got out of bed and slid out of his bedroom with his fuzzy pink socks. On his way downstairs until he heard someone knocking at the door. He jumped in his spot from the sudden scare but proceeded his way to the front door. Louis stood on his tippy toes to look through the peep hole, But was gladly met with a mop of curls looking around curiously. Louis had to stop himself from yanking the door open like a maniac, as if harry was going to walk away, when he just knocked. Louis smiled as he pulled a hand through his cute bed hair and straightened out his baseball shirt. Louis opened the door with a smile, but quickly became a closed mouth smile as he seen there was two people at his door.

 

“Hi Louis” Harry smiled at Louis once his eyes landed on Louis' frame. Harry had his hands behind his back ,hands interlocked. His hair was a bit disheveled. A black long sleeve flannel that was buttoned half way, showing off his tanned chest and tattoos. He had on his famous skinny jeans (black), And those brown boots Louis adored. “hey harry..” Louis greeted as he averted his eyes to the girl standing next to harry. She was short and had a blank expression. She had brown skin, and seemed to be in her teens. She had died bluish Green hair in the front, and shaved hair on the side. The mysterious girl had a lip ring and other piercings near her facial area. She also wore a black nirvana shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white high-top converse with a red and black flannel around her waist.

 

That outfit is cute... Louis thought as he snapped out of his gaze. Harry cleared his throat as he spoke. “i was just heading out to the city since they are having a book festival with some free famous books. This is my Sister Armani...she came into town to come along..Armani this is Louis” Once harry finished speaking , Armani Smiled kindly at Louis and said “heyo”. Louis smiled At Armani and bid his Hello as he opened the door wider. “please come in”.

 

Armani closed the door lastly and followed harry to the couch. “And I would love to come..i love books . And free things” Louis chuckled as he stoopedd at the steps. “please make yourself at home, im just gonna go change.”Louis said and watched harry smile and nod. Once Harry knew that Louis left, he quickly turned to Armani. “what do you think?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows. Since harry has been here, he didn't tell his family or the pack that he think he found his mate. The only person he told was his non-biological younger sister , Armani. She demanded to see This “Louis” that harry kept bragging about. Harry thought it was a bad idea to bring her out of the pack and around humans, since she wasn't use to the different change in environment. But he only was letting her stay for Three days.

 

Armani plopped down on the couch next to Harry and pulled her phone out. “hes cute. But I don't know if hes a girl or not..anyways. I approve” Armani said as she slumped her body on the couch and scrolled through Tumblr. Harry cocked and eyebrow as he looked at Armani. He wasn't asking for her damn approval. She just wouldn't shut up. “i wasn't asking for your approval.” Harry flicked her nose and ignored her “what the fuck harry ,you ass whole, almost took my whole damn nose off”.

“Anyways. I wouldn't care what the hell he is..i think” Harry said as he starred ahead looking at some pictures on the mantel piece. “OK OK OK. But you should explain to him how we are related because he looked confused as fuck” Armani laughed as she sat up , playing with her lip ring. Harry smiled and nodded. “only if he ask”.

 

Armani wasn't Harry's biological sister. Anne, Harry's mom, Was best friends with Armani's real mom. Both robin and Anne was best friends with Armani's parents actually. They were A married couple, that had a pack of their own way out on the other side of the woods. Back in 1999, When Armani was soon to be born, The humans found a wolf in the woods while they went out camping. That wolf so happen to have been The alpha of the pack. Her dad. He didn't make it alive once he tried to make it back to safety, since one of the humans had guns and killed him til his fur was no longer on his body. His omega, her mother, Felt him die the minute the bullet shot into his body. She cried as she quickly rushed around the house telling everyone to go to the safe house. She quickly called Anne and told her what happen . Anne knew right then and there that her best friend wasn't going to stay alive. It was a natural instinct if your lover dies, you must die too. So she quickly drove across town to Anne and robins mansion house. Gates was around and Brick walls were built into the ground. Once she reached her door she quickly told Anne that she has to Take Armani , since she didn't have enough time before her body and heart stops. Anne and robin watched as she shut herself in the bathroom and didn't come out until Armani was born. She cried and told Anne That her name was Armani. She told Anne to never keep this away from Armani, and to tell her why she wont be there for the rest of her life. Armani was only her first pup and it wasn't as bad to worry about any other children. Once she handed the newborn baby girl over to Anne, who was crying and watching her best friend. Armani's mother clasped onto the floor..joining her alpha at peace.

 

 

“Asmirah” Harry finally spoke as he broke out of the memory. The memory was still fresh and new, as if it was yesterday. Harry was only a little boy by that time. He was scared, hiding behind robins pants leg as Anne sobbed out loudly, clutching the baby to her chest and nealing in front of the Dead Omega. Asmirah was her name. And that's all Harry could remember from Armani's biological mother. Armani was never weak-hearted with things. When Harry's family explained to Armani about her real parents , She only shrugged and said “so, mama I still hungry”. Since Anne was in the middle of making her favorite. Anne smiled happily,knowing she didn't have to deal with a depressed child, so life went on.

 

“yeah yeah. Wheres the food and wifi” Armani finally spoke as she gave a blank expression. Her bottom lip slightly poked out as and eyebrow arched. Harry shook his head, ignoring her completely now.

 

 

✤ ✤ ✤ ✤ ✤ ✤ ✤ ✤ ✤

 

 

“so I wake up and my hair was this color” Armani Explained to Louis as they Reached the Teen-Fiction table of books. Louis giggled into his hand as he looked back at harry. “you really did that because she ate your crisp?” Louis asked. Harry admired the happy giggly Louis. His eyes was crinkled with happiness, all teeth showing as he smiled. He was looking up at harry through his mascara eyelashes, waiting for answer. Harry Chuckled, dimples on show. “yeah..lets just say I don't play around when it comes to food either” Harry nodded his head towards Armani, who instantly rolled her eyes, but smiled at her dumb brother. Ever since they left Louis' flat, Armani has been blabbing on about old time stories with Harry and just letting Louis get to know her. Louis also blabbed and he realized he Really liked The fifteen year old. Armani Couldn't help but say everything Louis was wearing was cute, and joked about stealing his Baby blue owl sweater. Louis also complemented her outfit and sense of style. Harry was basically left in the background , trailing closely behind the two listening to their conversations. Louis ended up getting Four free books, some artist he never heard of but was very much interested. Armani only picked some horror books , And harry picked the old raggedy books from centuries ago. Louis didn't understand why but he always did think harry was that type of person to real old books.

 

“So. Hows work?” Harry piped up as he was now walking side by side with Louis. Armani seemed to get a Crazy hint to walk off and look at other things, leaving Louis and harry to there self. Harry could just smell his younger sister if any danger was going to happen. “Its going great. Niall now works with me and its just really good.” Louis chuckled nervously as he made sweater paws and swing his hidden hands back and forth. Harry smiled at Louis as they continued to walk. Harry had his head tucked low and his hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“I hope im not being a burden.” Harry said quickly after the few minutes of silence. He didn't want to seem like he was coming off creepy to Louis. And he didn't want to force Louis to hang out with him. Harry feels as though February is right around the corner. But it wasn't. It was almost the ending of august, where Louis had to start Uni and Armani going back to school. Louis quickly shook his head as he tilted his head at harry. “no, no , I promise your not. I like your company. You seem very interesting as a matter of fact.” Louis explained as he averted his eyes to the squirming people in front of him. “I thought that i-i was being creepy because I was wondering why you didn't come by again after you randomly asked for sugar.” Louis rambled but quickly slapped a the covered hand over his mouth as he starred wide eyed at harry. Dammit Louis. Louis thought as he turned his head quickly. Harry barked out a loud laugh, clutching his stomach as he leaned back. Harry was laughing so hard, his face was beginning to turn red, and it was one of those laughs that you can no longer hear. Louis chuckled at Harry's state. Seeing him with his dimples on show. “I did not know you liked my company, Louis” Harry smiled cheekily as he looked ahead. He was relived that at least Louis wanted to be around him. That was more points for him to getting close to Louis.

 

Louis on the other hand was udderly embarrassed. His whole body felt as though it was on fire and was bright crimson. He didn't mean for to open his mouth and let his thoughts out. He was hoping harry didn't notice anyway. Louis shook his head from embarrassment, letting his fringe fall in front of his eyes. Harry smirked as he looked down at Louis. “ I like your company. I just don't want to scare you away” Harry laughed. “how bout we exchange numbers so it doesent seem all weird.” harry crinkled his nose in a cute way while he was looking down at louis. Louis softly giggled as he pulled out his clean Iphone 5, typing in his password. They exchanged numbers quickly, and decided that they had enough books. Harry instantly found Armani by her scent, to which she was standing by the food cart with all types of meat she never had before. Louis didn't want to think it was strange that Harry found Armani so quickly without even calling or texting her. So he let it go and continued his way home with the two.

 

“So. How are you guys related. If you don't mind me asking?” Louis asked as he bit into his Snowball tasty treat that harry bought him on their walk home. He was so shy on eating it in front of harry, so he covered his mouth when he chewed. Harry hummed as he stepped over a puddle, looking down at his boots. “it was some family friend ..type thing.” Harry said. He wasn't sure if he should tell Louis the whole story yet. He didn't feel like making it awkward so he just decided on leaving it at that. Armani had her earphone plugged in, music blasting loudly as she munched on some crisps. Louis nodded understandingly as he finished his Delicious treat. “i have four sisters and one brother.” Louis smiled as he stuffed his hands in his jeans. “really?” Harry asked as they turned to corner. Their apartment building came into view. It was getting a bit breezy outside so they were lucky.”yeah. I miss them.” Louis laughed as he entered the building with Armani and Harry trailing behind. Once they reached Louis door, Armani pulled her ear buds out and hugged Louis. “bye Louis! Im gonna go sleep now” She spoke as she let go of Louis. Louis smiled a she said his bye and watched Armani walk into Harry's flat.

 

“ill text you?” Harry's voice was soft and husky. He was leaning all his weight on one leg as he looked down at Louis. Louis bit his lip as he nodded, rubbing the back of his next. “uh- yeah.” Louis said as he opened his flat. Harry muttered out a bye as he walked away leaving Louis crimson red for a reason he didn't know. Louis giggled as he close the door , but stopped once he saw The scene in front of him.


	5. for those of you who...

I am changing the summary to this story "mine" that is obviously a average larry stylinson fan fiction. No i will not delete the story because i actually really like this story. I'm sorry for those of you who took the summary to offense, (to what i heard from someone, who had a problem, i did not address Louis as "she". i was saying "he", but only because it would not be so much of a larry fan fiction being as though they are gay") It is best if you do not read this FAN FICTION if it is not your cup of tea. I am tired of giving warnings..if you feel as though you will take it to offence or will not like it. please. don't. fleaking. read. This is actually my first larry fanfiction, but not the first time i ever written something. so the only thing i am changing is Louis being "transgender" DEFINITION-

Transgender is the state of one's gender identity or gender expression not matching one's assigned sex. Transgender is independent of sexual orientation; transgender people may identify as heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, etc; some may consider conventional sexual orientation labels inadequate or inapplicable to them. The definition of transgender includes:

"Of, relating to, or designating a person whose identity does not conform unambiguously to conventional notions of male or female gender roles, but combines or moves between these."[2] "People who were assigned a sex, usually at birth and based on their genitals, but who feel that this is a false or incomplete description of themselves." "Non-identification with, or non-presentation as, the sex (and assumed gender) one was assigned at birth-

Louis will be male, who likes and feels comfortable dressing as a female would. I don't want labels, tbfh. such as (cross dressing). because i feel as though you dress how you feel. you do what feels right. right?... SO THAT'S ALL I'M CHANGING.hes gonna be the same but he will just be identified differently. so please do not have a t*tty fit ok? lol its just a fanfiction. and I'm just a teen who loves to write about my favorite couple. IF I HAVE MISTAKES , WITCH IK I ALREADY HAVE, PLEASE TEL ME BC I WILL LOVE YOU FOR CORRECTING THE THINGS I DIDN'T LOOK OVER.

 

i don't own one direction or any of the boys, but i do own everything that i write and is posted on these websites. ITS ALL MY RIGHTS. but until then thank you for reading lol :D.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Finallyyy and update lol. COMMENt and tell me what you think :3 xx

“Do not chase people. Be you and do your own thing and work hard. The right people that belong in your life will come and stay.”

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Louis gasped as he nearly dropped his phone, scampering to cover his eye. He was panting with his mouth open wide and he almost slipped in his spot, hands covering his eyes tightly as he murmured I'm sooo sorry oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Niall Yelped as he scamper away from liam, pulling his sweatpants back on, and quickly throwing his shirt on. Niall was completely red skinned, flushed from his previous events and the embarrassing walk in. Liam grabbed his clothes quickly covering his privates as he hid into the corner of the couch, watching Niall run to the front door.

“Louis oh my god, im so sorry. I-i thought you were gonna be gone all day and I tried calling and erm ..-i” “Niall just lead me to my room please” Louis spoke, eyes still covered and niall gulped and leaded him to the small staircase. Once Louis felt the walls, he ran so fast he ever did up the steps and down the hall from the awkward situation that he just witnessed. Niall closed his eyes shut as he regretted everything that happened within the six hours he spent with Liam so far. Now that it adds up,- Niall was on his way to The grocery store to get a few things the house needs. He bumped into liam on the way there and they started chatting things up, laughing and actually getting to know each other better. They ended up not buying grocery'ss by liam telling Niall about the book festival. They checked out the books and things led to another..When Niall sensed Liam was in rut.

“Li-am j-just go” Niall said as he covered a hand over his mouth, eyes stinging with tears. He honestly couldn't believe he was the one that did something so outrageous. He was suppose to calm down and accept zayns apology. He was suppose to explain to zayn that he might not even be pregnant. But no.  
He fucked up now and its all crashing down on him hard. Liam saw niall's state, so he quickly pulled his clothes on and rushed to Niall. “Niall im so sorry, I thought you wanted to go and do it, I was in rut an-” “JUST GO!” Nialls voice boomed as he yelled at liam. He uncovered his mouth as he starred red eyed into liams, giving him warning without any words. It was frightening, and he yelled so loud Louis eventually appeared at the top of the steps with a worried look. Niall was a panting mess once he saw Liam didn't move, not daring to move. So niall had no other choice.

 

So he slapped him.

SMACK! It was so loud, Louis gasped at the top of the steps, covering his mouth at the crazy drama he had to come home to. Louis quickly ran down the steps and pulled liams numb body out of the flat. “I think its best if you leave...” Louis said softly as he looked down, stopping at the door to open it and walk out with liam. He made sure liam was OK and at least get some word out of him before he watched liamm walk into his flat down the hall. Everything was so crazy and happened so fast it was hard for him to process. He had such a great day with Harry and Armani and now he has to worry about why Exactly was niall having sex on the couch where everyone sits at. And he defiantly CANNOT tell Kensly or else she will freak out and clean the whole damn house.

Louis sighed as he ran a hand through his soft brown hair, turning around and walking back into the flat, closing the door being him. Louis walked up to nialls panting stiff body, hugging him and holding him in place. Louis was actually scared if you ask him. It frightened him when he saw the change of mood when Niall slapped Liam. He was panting heavily, flash and eyes fully red ,filled with hurt and hate. He was scared because not eve has he seen Niall like this. But he knew niall wasn't going to hurt him in any type of way. Louis wasn't mad, just surprised and a bit disappointed their fun couldn't wait until they got into Nialls bedroom. “Ni..What happened? I-i ..what?” Louis finally spoke as he pulled away from niall to look at him. He was holding onto Nialls shoulder looking deeply into his eyes. It took merely five minutes for Niall to snap out of it and calm down. His lips where chap and his mouth had no moist what so ever. Louis hummed as he hooked arms with Niall, pulling him up the stairs and into his bed room. He seated Niall down on he neatly made bed, going into his mini fridge to grab a bottle of water. (sue him for having a mini fridge in his room). Louis watches Niall Gulp down the rest of the water in a second, and even out his breathing. Once Louis sits Indian style facing Niall on his bed, he finally ask. “Are you alright?” Louis spoke softly, worry in his tone. Niall nods as he turns to Louis. He was no longer red, and his eyes were a bit puffy.

“I-its zayn..Hes my ex boyfriend.” Niall spoke above a whisper as looked down at his hands. Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he smirked. He been figured that out. “No duhhh.” Louis giggled a bit but stoppedd when Niall's facial expressiondidn'tt change. “Zayn c-cheated on me. He cheated on me and I broke up with him. But..it wasn't his fault... I moved out with zayn because I was so upset and there was so much going on i-i couldn't handle it. I thought that if I gave him time, everything will go back to normal and IT it was... Because Zayn came to find me and came back to fight for me. “ By now niall was stammering and stuttering over his words. He took small amounts of breath as he tried to choke out what he had to say. Louis listened carefully, rubbing soothing circles onto Nialls back. Louis didn'ttt know about Nialls past with zayn or any boyfriend, and happreciateded Niall filling him in on something like this. “I love zayn so so much and I was happy he moved in with liam. I was lost without him and I was going to go knock on their door and smash my lips onto zayns- I just missed him so much” the waterworks finally spilled as Niall covered his hands over his eyes. Niall didn't think he had anymore tears left, after all the yelling and screaming he did in the past thirty minutes. Louis Quickly pulled him into a tight hug, cradling his head as he told him sweet nothings, shushing him. Niall stayed in Louis Chest once he finally calmed down again.

“ Liam...Liam he. He kissed me at the book festival. I was suppose to go-” “Wait you were at the book festival??” Louis suddenly asked in shocked as he looked down at niall. Niall nodded franticley, peeking up at Louis. Louis furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he continued petting Nialls soft hair. “that's where Harry and his younger sister took me today..” Louis said and Niall quickly responded. “Armani? Shes here?” He asked as he looked at the fabric on Louis' shirt. Louis hummed as he rubbed Nialls back.

“anyways...when ended up making out in the middle of the crowd of people and then everything just went...blank..until you came” Niall let out a shaky breath as Louis slid a finger down the hairs on his neck. Louis waited a few more minutes beforee talking. “its ok niall..You both made mistakes and you have to tell him what happen just like he told you.” Louis pulled away from niall to look into his eyes, holding him by his cheeks. “Everything will work out fine..i promise” Louis' voice was soft and low. But it was caring and it made Nialls heart warm. Louis will always understand certain situations, good or bad. He always did go to Louis when he had problems and just needed someone to talk to. Even though Louis had a bit of some problems on his own, He was always there for his friends.

It was a bit of a blur for when Louis walked in after having a great time with harry and his sibling. He was just gonna tell Niall to hurry up and disinfect the couch beforee Kensly got home but of course he seen the hurt and regret in Niall's eyes. Niall maneuvered his way out of Louis hold as he sighed, looking down at his bare feet. “Im going to tell him. And talk to him” Nialls looked up, wiping the tears away. Louis nodded sadly, not knowing if he really had a say in anything. He knew Niall is going to learn someway. Everyone makes mistakes anyway. Louis watched niall walk out of his room with one last nod and carefully closing his door. Louis quickly pulled his phone out, seeing a text message from harry.

Harry: Hey cutie ;) H.xx

Louis squealed as he fell back onto his bed, letting his feet kick as he immediately texted back.

 

✄ ✄ ✄ ✄ ✄ ✄ ✄ ✄


	7. chapter 5

“I was really confused when I walked in on them though” Louis leaned closer across the Table to Kensly so she can hear him correctly. He was trying his best not to be so loud and obvious about what hes telling her since Niall was wiping tables off behind the two. It was Louis' lunch break when he finally decided to call Kensly up and spill the beans and say everything he felt like hes been holding in out. Kensly held onto her Hot cup of coffee tightly to her chest as her eye's swimmed, watching Louis' every move and listening to everything he had to say. She had on a pair of tights and a loose Grey hoodie. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and no makeup was traced on her face since she said _“i went out for a jog”._ Louis had on his everyday Work uniform witch complied Tan thigh high skater skirt, yingyang marble knee socks, Dansko's platform shiny shoes and his green ugly Starbucks labeled polo.

 

“wow..So it was Zayn that was his ex..” Kensly mumbled to herself as she tried to process everything. Louis did indeed leave out the parts with niall Actually having sex ON the couch, leaving kensly to think they did the do on the floor. “Yeah...But the rest of my day was good since I hang out with Mr. Sexy shit.” Louis smiled as he twirled his strawberry smoothie. Kensly squealed almost too loudly, getting a few customers attention. “TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT” She demanded. “i already told you!” Louis laughed as he crossed his legs, swinging his one leg from a excited reaction. Kensly laughed as well, dimples happily showing. “i know, I know..its just that I can see you guys together!” She said as she leaned over the table, waggling her eyebrows like a idiot. Louis scoffed in disbelief. How could she think that? There was no way harry would want to date someone like Louis right? For all he knows, Harry could be calling him a weird dressing freak. The thoughts are only giving fear, and strength to not let Harry in like how he wants him too. He can not let his barrier down, Not after all these years he built it.

 

But he couldn't help but to want to be around harry and crave for Harry's attention. “Don t you dare do that Louis.” Kensly scolded slightly, already seeing the hope leave Louis eyes. Louis only nodded sheepishly as he looked down at his phone, checking for the time. Only a few more minutes until he returned back to work. He really didn't want to do that. Niall was hardly talking to him today and he didn't know why. Not that he cared. Its just a confused thought. Kesnly also checked her time as she hummed. “i should get going, Have classes inn two hours” Kensly stood from her seat following right after was louis. They walked out the door together and Kensly stoped to turn around to louis. “text me kay?” Kensly hugged louis , louis nodded into her shoulder and detached once she was already speed walking back home.

 

 

 

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

✖✖

 

 

 

“Yes. Good” Harry's Alpha voice growled as his eyes flashed black- fulling his whole pupils. Blood and bones where being angrily thrown around. Blood getting painted on his face as he watched his beta angrily chew apart his childhood bully. A evil smirk came across Harry face as he laughed. He laughed and laughed at the permanently stuck fearful face on the enemy's face. He decided on saving his head for himself, and let zayn have his fun and take his anger out. Armani was already shifted into her wolf form, Blue streaks of hair on top of her all black fur. She was sitting at Harry's foot watching zayn shred the body to pieces. Harry licked his lips, where blood was also splattered on his pink lips. Harry smiled as he seen no more trace of the humans body. They where far out in the woods where no one can hear them or even see them. So far. His screams for help were not granted. The sky was dark and foggy, Crows hanging around on the branches and waiting for Zayn to just leave them parts of the human's flesh. “ENOUGH” Harry yelled. Scaring the crows away, flapping of their wings were heard and zayn still ripping up the leg. Bones crunching and crackling as zayn swallowed. Harry was getting inpatient as he groaned stepping towards zayn. Yanking Zayns neck fur back he yelled in Zayns face “WHAT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND!” He yelled loudly as he tossed zayn around. Zayn whimpered a little, not liking the way harry was handling him. Vain s were popping out of Harry's neck, Hair was wild and long as he gripped onto Zayn's jaw. “You did good..” Harry finally spoke after a long pause of silence. He was looking into Zayns dark eyes with a smirk playing on his lips. Zayn bowed his head to his Alpha in respect. Harry finally let go of zayns face, watching as zayn shook his fur and sat on one leg next to Armani who was sitting quietly. Zayn finally laid on Armani's paws, A wave of fatigue came over him. Harry only rolled his eyes, picking up a body part and gulping it down. “you did good. Liam is lucky” Harry hummed as he shook blood off his hand that he observed. Cuts were forming on his hand as he dragged it across the ground full with branches and wet bloody leafs. Bringing his hand to his face so he can sniff the blood. _Sweet blood._ Harry walked over to the black duffel bag that was hardly noticeable in the dark sky and surroundings. “Finally got that weight off my shoulders eh?” Harry chuckled as he bringed out a damp towel that was in a big zip- lock bag. Wiping off his face hands and body then tossed it to zayn once zayn shifted back. “i don't know if I want you hear any longer, Armani.” Harry voice showed no emotion as he changed into sweats and a black Calvin Klein jumper. It was already enough for him to bring Amani along to the brutul killing, only wanting safety for his baby sister was what he was going to provide. He didn't trust to leave her alone in the flat where a whole bunch of other humans are surrounded by her.

 

 

Armani was still not able to control herself around humans. And he did not want anything to happen to only mess up his chance and life with louis. Armani only nodded, not really bothering to Shift back since she will be running miles and miles. “im gonna send Liam with you, so nothing-” “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STYLES!” a voice boomed the woods as it caught all Three of their attentions. Zayn rolled his eyes at the familiar voice and Harry just laughed as he turned around. Facing the Only but himself- Matty Healy. Matty was almost like a big brother to Harry, A childhood Friend. Matty was a Alpha of his own, and had a pack in Holmes chapel. Harry only chuckled at his friend. “Still pissed I see.” Harry was now face to face at his angry friend. Mattys face was red with anger, hair in the perfect style it will always be in. he reeked of fresh cigarettes on his clothing once they where only a inch away. Matty pushed harshly at harry as Harry stumbled back, the same annoying smile plastered on his face. “your fucking up styles!” Matty yelled , fist clenched tightly. Zayn was already properly dressed and standing closely near Armani, not sure whats going on. “whaat” Harry whined out as he quickly snatched the cigaret from behind Mattys ear. He brought the cigaret to his lips as he looked at matty skepticly. “got a light?” That fucking bastard.

 

Matty threw the lighter at harrys head. “you fucking ass whole. You just couldn't wait could you. your not even home and you already killed a human?!” Matty reasoned as he watched Harry light the cancer stick, taking the longest drag. “ remember My childhood bully moved here. Zayn was pissed . Big fucking deal.” Harry said around the smoke that he has been holding in, and blew out. “besides. We are so far in the woods I dont even think where in london anymore.” Harry shruged as he bottom lip poked out. He carelessly looked around, taking another hit at the burning cigeret. Its always been a safety hazard to only kill and do dangerous shit in your home town or else everything will start to add up and the humans will get skeptical. It would be a good chance if Harry keeps this up, the humans will find all the the packs hideouts. “Im not warning your dumb ass again. But that's not why im here” Matty sighed as he leaned all his weight on one leg. “Yeah why are you here” Zayn quickly replied sarcasticly “watch it Malik.” Matty gave a stern pointed look. “Joe..hes sent me to make sure your on task with finding your mate..” Matty's tone softened as he watched harry step on the cegeret. “i dont want to have to kill my own friend .” Matty looked down at his Black doc martins, not wanting to meet his eyes. Harry growled, teeth clenching as he spoke. “Tell joe to fuck off!” Harry roughly grabbed his duffel bag. “im not going to get him to be in love with me that quick.” Harry had his back facing matty as he spoke, almost a whisper. Matty quickly piped up. “so you found someone?” Harry wasnt sure if he should tell matty that , that someone was a human. He wasnt sure if he did tell matty, matty would run to joe and everything wont go as planned. “something like that. I have to go.” Harry slung the duffel bag and snapped his fingers. “can you guide Armani back home. “ Harry looked up at Matty, With hopeful eyes hoping that he will get his sister home safely. Maty leaned his head back in thought, glancing around a bit. “yeah sure. Your lucky Tyler is nesting. “ Matty said, referring to his pregnant Omega, that was due any day now. Harry smiled gratefully at him and nodded. Watching them both leave, and to take his journey back at the flat in London.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
>  
> 
> Most chapter are going to probably be this long. Some chapter will be longer but yeah sorry if its short. its only 1795 words :( ANYWAYS HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER?
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK ON LOUIS TELLING KENSLY
> 
> WHY ISNT NIALL SPEAKING TO LOUIS
> 
> HARRY?
> 
> MATTY HEALY AND HARRY!! comment and vote xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N. HELLO PEOPLEEE. SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW I WANT MY STORIES TO TURN OUT. I have been busy with school, work, etc. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and also if you read PBL (pregnant by Louis) I will update soon on that one . so. PLUS idk if u guys like MPREGS but this might be a mpreg Sorry this chapter is so short but it is just a filler..

 

Enjoy

  
♥

 

 

 

 

 

“I'm pregnant” Niall whispered as he started into Zayn's eyes, that seemed to shine under darkness of the bright moon shining through Niall's bedroom window. Niall was curled up on his feet with his palms placed in front of him while his body was leaning forward, inches away from Zany's face. The beautiful face that he fell in love back in high school. Niall wasn't expecting any of this. Its been three months until he realized he was carrying a pup or puppies since with Wolfs you can smell your baby's after a while with them in your womb. Surprisingly Niall didn't have morning sickness with in these three months or even taking any pregnancy test. He did notice the amounts of food he was consuming and the itch to be in Zayn's Presence and nest. It was all so messed up. Hes so young, already having a stable job and flat mates that he might have to give up.

 

Niall always wanted to have more of a Regular “human life”. Where he didn't have to worry about 'stupid heats' and 'stupid ruts' and getting pregnant when you don't want to. “Its just Natural”, All the mother omegas explain to the young omegas who are rather pregnant or interested on how its like to be a Mother Omega. Well Niall was sick and tired of hearing it Until he fell in love. Taking a break with Zayn only led things more from what he was preventing. “We are so..messed up. I'm a Omega. And your a beta” Niall whispered wetly as he smiled down at his bed sheets, not really knowing where all these thoughts where coming from. His mouth was moving and he had no stop button. “I am pregnant..with your pups,Zayn. We both made mistakes throughout this year and if you cant be the father to my babies then I can do this by myself. But im asking you to be here for me..and my puppies.”

 

 

___-___-____-

 

 

 

 

“Have you talked to Louis lately?” Liam spoke as he walked into the strangely quiet flat. Harry was seated on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and his golden iphone 6 placed in his hand. The TV was on low volume, hardly any sound emitted from the television. Harry finally looked up from his phone, only to sigh and lock his eyes back on the device. “Not really. He started school so im not going to be a bother.” Harry mumbled out as he continued scrolling on whatever he was looking at. Ever since the brutal killing that happened back in the woods for about two weeks ago now, harry has been distant with the one “he's suppose to love.” Mateys words only made him lose hope for a reason liam didn't understand. For all liam knew, The words should have been at least encouraging to him since he did FIND someone. But there is no way anyone can get that through Harry's thick stubborn skull. Liam knew harry will come around and get back on task, but he couldn't just mope around all day around the flat. Harry looked as if he hasn't washed in days, full grown stubble has appeared and his once white socks where now a onion tan. Liam Grimaced at the smell that was reeking off of Harry's body as he plopped down next to him. “Well mean time and between time, you could be taking care of yourself H. You always shave, But now you look like me Dad.” liam said as he looked at his Alpha with concern. Harry only groaned as he got up, not responding to Liam and made his way to the washroom to actually freshen up. Liam did have a point. After spending Hours and Hours of looking over Louis' Intstagram Pictures he finally agreed to getting back on track.

 

Once harry stepped into the glass shower, all the stress has seemed to float away from his tense aching muscles. He sighed happily at the steaming hot water racing down on his sticky skin. All the thoughts about how to win Louis and how to explain to Louis when the time comes has disappeared-but only for such a little time. Harry scrubbed every inch of his body to rid of the dirt. He finally stepped out of the shower after twenty minutes of being in there, and walked into his room to pick out some clothes. Harry decided on a plain black V-neck and Denim skinny jeans instead of black. After getting dressed and tossing his super long locks around, he grabbed his house keys and phone and left the flat without saying a word. Harry loved how he has the right to do whatever he wants as a Alpha. No one cannot get smart with him, tell him what to do. It was the life he always wanted.

 

 

Harry sighed as he pushed his hair back and knocked on the door, waiting for the one and only to answer. “H-harry. Um hi.” Louis blushed as he opened the door wider, letting harry in. Harry smiled charmingly at Louis as he entered, Taking a Huge whiff of Louis' sent all over the living room. “Hello love..” Harry said softly as he turned around and watched Louis lock the door and walk in to the living room. Louis was dressed comfortably in a pair of black yoga pants and a crop top hoodie. His toes where neatly painted pink and white and his feet in Adidas slippers. Harry gave Louis Heart eyes as he sat down next to Louis on the couch. “Whats up.” Louis said as he propped his elbow up on the cushion of the couch. Louis was starting to get more comfortable around Harry whenever he would just magically appear but since he hasn't, Louis was happy with his company. So after that he leaned over and got comfortable, he turned to harry with an arched eyebrow. Harry smiled. “Nothing much. Just came over to ask how is school going?” Harry said. Louis smiled as he replied “Its actually really good. Its going great with my work schedule.” Louis replied as he drifted his eyes towards the TV. Harry hummed as he leaned back on the couch. “so..i heard what happen with Niall” Harry finally broke the silence as he looked at Louis. Louis' eyes widened as he looked at Harry alarmed.

 

 

“how did you know?” Louis asked straight to the point. The only person he told was Kesnly and it would hurt him if he found out kensly ran her mouth to the neighbors she hardly knew. “Niall. Zayn is his ex and they where “tying to wok things out”. But he screwed up.” Harry stated blankly as he crossed his arms over his chest now interested in the football game going on on the TV. Louis sighed in relief as he relaxed back into his cushions. “Wow” Louis huffed out as he ran his fingers through his hair. “So ..Zayn told you? Or was he just out and open with it.” Louis questioned after a nice silence. “Of course Zayn told me” Harry quickly protested and slightly frown. Not that harry really cared on everything that involved Drama or problems with Zayn, but Zayn was his befriend since birth. He is so use to expecting zayn to tell him everything, it would be weird if he didn't. “I mean I know Niall..he and Zayn are insuperable..” Harry choked out as he kept his eyes on the television. Louis only watched Harry before briefly nodding.

 

“I use to play footie” Louis spoke after a couple f minutes of him and harry watching the game. Harry chuckled as he looked at Louis with the 'Your kidding me' look. Louis scoffed playfully as he nodded and looked back at the football game. “I didn't get all serious and try out for a football team, but I really love that sport.” Louis said as he smiled warmly at harry. Harry smiled as he sat up and looked at Louis. “You would have to teach me sometime.” Harry winked and laughed when louis' cheeks began to redden. Louis only rolled his eyes and nodded. They continued to watch the game and talk every now and then in between. Harry was back on Track with Louis and that's all that mattered.  
  


 


	9. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long guys, just been busy a lot lately and yeah. I'm finally 16! (I oldy) and I will be getting my new phone (iphone 6 or 5) soon :)! Anyways I had my surgery on Wednesday so I wont have a update for a while so enjoy xxx!

"You cant be serious" Louis screeched as he sat in the car, rolling his eyes. It's been a few days since all the drama happened. Come to find out, Zayn accepted the choice to be a good father, Zayn finally accepted Liam's apology, and Niall was soon to show his pregnancy. Louis of course didn't know, but he did know it was a possibility that males can get pregnant. Harry was busy "finding a job" and Louis had been working extra hours at Starbucks for more money.

Louis thought it would be great to take Mahogany out for dinner since he hasn't seen her in weeks. It all went well until mahogany confessed she was being replaced by Kensly. "I cant believe this! Shes my roommate hogs, I seriously hate when you do this" Louis huffed out as he unlatched and latched his purse. He was sitting on the passenger side, just wanting to hurry up and go inside away from drama. All he wanted was a nice night, with no drama.

Mahogany rolled her eyes as she sucked her teeth, a bad habit shes been doing since high school. " I'm just saying, I saw your insta pics. Three hundred likes in one day? We don't even get that many likes together" Mahogany tried reasoning. It was seriously worthless, being as though she tried to argue over Instagram likes with not taking the fact that she was jealous. Louis and Kensly are just friends, They haven't taking their relationship to best friend status. They hardly even see each other any more with school, plus Kensly sleeping over her Best friends.

"Whatever I'm done talking about this. Pull over I can walk from here." Louis sighed as he saw that they where only a block away. Mahogany scoffed. "Louis, your wearing heels and a dress with a small ass cardigan. Just chi-" "YOU SEEN ME RUN IN HEELS MAHOGANY, PULL. OVER." Louis yelled. He was breathing heavily, chest moving up and down rapidly as he griped on the side of the car. Louis doesn't exactly know why he's so mad. All he wants is some fresh air and a walk to clear his thoughts. He wasn't fully mad at Mahogany, it just irritates him when she gets jealous over everything.

Mahogany's eyes widened as she quickly pulled over, not meeting Louis' eyes. Louis didn't say another word as he climbed out of car and slammed the door. He quickly flattened out his dress and turned with his chin up high, walking away from the car. Mahogany sighed as she pulled away from the curb.

Louis was only a block away until he spotted the person he wanted to talk to. There harry was, walking in a fast paste trying to get past people. If Louis wasn't so dazed he wouldn't have payed attention to the fact that Harry was practically sniffing the air as if we was trying to pick up a "sent"

Ha

Louis started walking towards harry with a smile on his face. He quickly tucked his brunette hair behind his ears and smacked his lips as he got closer to harry. Harry finally looked up with a flash of red and worry. Louis squinted his eyes, but was proven wrong when his eyes turned back to the beautiful green orbs.

"Louis" harry said out of breath as he hugged Louis tight. It took Louis by surprise but he quickly wrapped his arms around his neck.

"H-hi" Louis giggled as harry scooped him up and spinned him. Harry set him down carefully.

"Um, hey- I uh , sorry" "No it's ok haz.." Louis smiled at harry as they stood there starring into each others eyes.

"I was just , you know taking a walk. I was kinda looking for you to like...see If you wanted to join me because I remember you saying that you could teach me footie?-" Harry rambled. Louis pressed his fingers to his lips as he giggled. Why didn't he think of this in the first place? Hanging out with Harry is ten times more relaxing then ending the night with a jealous best friend.

"It's ok, I was just out with my best friend. We went out to eat" Louis nodded reassuringly as he clutched his purse to his chest, biting his lower lip as he looked around at the busy London night. Harry cleared his throat.

"So..wanna take a walk?" Louis piped up.

♡♡♡♡♡  
  
  


"Shes always been like that. I guess that's just her way of telling me she misses hanging out with me" Louis explained as he and harry walked down the parks path. Each tree had little Christmas lights wrapped around the branches, giving it glowing lights around the park. It got a little chilly the more they walked, so harry took his jumper off and gave it to Louis. It was cute on Louis if you asked Harry. It stopped at the end of his dress, swallowing his whole body. He took his shoes off and replaced them with socks because his feet was starting to kill him.

"Every.. All best friend gets like that. I know Zayn does" harry scoffed as he shoved his hands in his pocket. Louis smiled as we walked closer, looking up at the sky.

"How do you handle it?" Louis asked softly, almost in a whisper. The busy city was starting to relax, cars hardly zooming by and workers hardly rushing their way home. Louis smiled at the pretty Glowing stars.

"I punch him" Harry said bluntly.

Louis blinked a few times, but smiled once harry started laughing. He quickly joined the laughter as he watched harry. Harry was soo handsome and Louis admired every single part of him. The way his dimples sunk into his skin and the way his nose scrunched up at something really funny.

After a while of walking Louis finally decided he was ready to go home. Harry offered to carry Louis the rest of the way and hey, Louis couldn't deny. With his heels in one hand and his arm draped around harrys shoulders and neck, Louis smiled as he snuggled into Harry's neck smelling his manly scent that could drive anybody crazy. At least Louis.  
  
  
  
  


❅❅❅❅❅

"You sure you don't need anything?" Harry whispered out as he leaned over the bed. Louis was tucked in (only because of harry) with his warm blankets and dressed in his sleep wear. Louis smiled lazily at harry as he patted the empty spot beside him. Harry smiled as he kicked his shoes off and removed his clothes, joining Louis in the warm blankets. Louis giggled as Harry's cold toes pressed to his bare smooth legs. Harry grinned as Louis flicked through the tv, rubbing his legs together from comfort.

"This is nice Louis. I'm glad you trust me enough to let me sleep in your bed" Harry smirked.

"I'll kick you out by morning time. Besides, I don't want you going in that creepy hallway to get to your apartment" Louis smiled as he tugged on one of Harry's curls. Harry raised a brow as he laid on his side, facing Louis. Louis gulped as he watched harry through the dark. The T.V was the only source of good light and the dimmed lattern's around his bed, giving louis a great look at Harry's appearance. His skin was smooth and clear, and his eyelashes brushed his cheekbones each time he blinked under the moon.

_"Would you...kick me out if I ..kissed you"_


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys..sorry for the late late updates. I been so busy lately, with school and trying to find a job and organization and ugh I hope you understand. Anyways, I am thinking about writing three more books and I really love the idea of it so that will be soon. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please dont forget you can aslo read my stories on Wattpad ( i have more reads and rates on here then i do wattpad :( ) so you can help me out :D (user in my bio)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ I don't know Mr. Styles. I mean I could always kick you out.” Louis smirked as he felt his body move closer to Harry. Louis knew what he wanted and that was to damn sure molest Harry.

“But I can always crawl my way back in” Harry said as his eyes flicked to Louis' lips and back up into his blue eyes that he fell for ever since he walked into the door at The party. Its cliché how harry already has feelings for Louis and its almost been a month, But its a sooner or later thing. Louis is what Harry wants.

 

Louis giggled as he slowly leaned forward, blushing when harry gave up and pulled him down and let their lips meet in a sweet passionate kiss. There was no tongue, grinding, or sex. Just two lips molding together in something no one can compare to at the moment. The world and the source of lights seems to have shut off as Louis slowly moved his lips with harry. Loving the way Harry's fingers slowly but gracefully slipped all over his curvy smooth skin. Soft touches made there way all the way up Louis body as harry finally settled his hand on the crook of Louis neck, grazing his fingers at the buzzed cut hair in the back of his neck.

 

Louis slowly raised up off of Harry's body to look into his eyes properly, Making sure that this was indeed real. The touch, the sensation. It was real..Well that's what Louis was proven once he looked into Harry's eyes, that seemed to turn into a darker shade of green. His eyes were always beautiful, regardless. It just really caught Louis off guard as they slowly turned lighter with every second he starred into Harry's eyes. Harry shifted comfortably under Louis as he fixed Louis' position so he wasn't crushing his manhood. Louis smiled as he brushed a curl out of Harry's face, kissing his forehead before seeping into nothing but darkness.

 

 

 

☾ ☾ ☾

☾ ☾ ☾

 

 

 

 

“Breathing is easier under water  
I can see sky from here “ Harry sang softly in the AM. Louis was curled into his side, playing and fiddling with the fabric of his bed. His legs were bent and curled, halfway on Harry's body and the rest relaxed into his bed. Harry has been singing to Louis from Louis request, Knowing Harry had some type of talent. It was great. Sitting here with harry replaying last night events. Listening to his beautiful voice sing one of his favorite songs that he heard from Armani one day. It was a catchy song, but its was also relaxing.

 

“If only I could wait,If only I could wait for you  
I would, fly” Harry sang as he looked down at Louis bare thighs. His legs were perfectly shaved, smooth skin everywhere. His thighs carried more Meat and muscles like his ass, witch was indeed poking out of the lacy underwear. After halfway through his soft singing, Louis lifted his head, pushing his body upward to give light pecks to Harry's lips. Stopping harry from singing , sadly.

 

“Want me to make you breakfast?” Louis smiled as he rested his chest on top of Harry's. He lifted his legs, swinging them back and forth as harry hands slid carefully close to Louis' bum. Harry smiled With his permanent dimples, nodding his head as Louis got up to slip his robe on and fix “the most important meal of the day”

 

 

_Right_

 

 

 

 _What am I doing?_ Louis thought as he walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.  _I'm going way to fast..._ Louis rubbed his temples from a aching headache he was giving himself. He sighed as he turned on the Keurig to brew some hot coffee. He then turned around as he took out all he needed to start Breakfast.

 

Louis hummed as a pair of arms snacked around his waist, chin resting on his shoulders as thick curly hair tickled his neck. “Whats for breakfast” Harry asked as he starred down into the frying pan that as packed with eggs and bacon. Louis cleared his throat as he nodded towards the keurig. “Just some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. If that's ok?” Louis leaned his body so he can look at harry with a questioning look. Harry nodded and let Louis do what he has to do.

 

 

Harry sighed as he made his way back into Louis' bedroom to retrieve his shirt and other belongings. Just as harry was pulling his white t-shirt over his head his phone started ringing, announcing it was from Zayn. He never knew why he got his phone to tell him who's callling out loud since it got pretty annoying. “Yo” Harry spoke as he sat down on the bed, back hunched over and his golden iPhone placed against his ear.

 

“Styles. We dont have much time in london” Zayn spoke as he sighhed on the other line. His voice was rough as if he just woken up out of a peacful slumber, but the only thing is, There was still a tone of stress behind it. “Why?” Harry asked as he slipped his boots on.

 

“Joe..He's on our ass. I seen M while I was out with Niall and he was pissed! Tyler is ready to have his pups and day and Joe's bossing Matty around like a prick.” Zayn said. Harry rolled his eyes as he dragged his hand over his face, trying to think on what he should do. It was too quick, too soon. He was suppose to know Louis like the back of his hand. Not that he doesn't already, But What does Louis think? What will Louis think is the real question.

 

 

“Zayn...I need more time.” Harry spoke as he bit his nails. The thoughts that rushed through the curly haired wolf was unbearable. He hated it to break it to louis, but once he tells louis he is a wolf and he wants him to be his mate, louis will have to move in with the pack. He just needed time.

 

 

As if Louis felt his thoughts, he walked through the bedroom with two plates of food. Harry smiled at Louis as Louis set them down on the computer table and went to go retrieve the drinks. “Zayn, I'm going to have to talk to you about this when I leave Louis'. Ill tell him about it when the time is right” And so harry hung up, not giving zayn a chance to really speak. The thought of Louis leaving harry just because of what harry has to tell him was upsetting and harry does not need that with the morning he is enjoying with Louis already.

 

Moments later Louis came back into the room with two glasses filled with chilled orange juice. Louis sent one glass down as he picked up Harry's plate to bring it over to him with a smile and a lovely kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. Its Delicious” Harry spoke softly as he shoved a fork full of pancakes into his mouth. Louis giggled as he started eating his own food, moaning at the test. Once the two finished breakfast, Louis took the plates downstairs with harry following after.

 

“I should get going” Harry spoke as they both walked to the door , only taking their time. Louis understood that harry wasn't going to stick around all day as much as he wanted him too. But he can always call him late at night or have a text spam. “Okay” Louis smiled as he tucked a growing hair behind his ear. Louis was happy. Happy that he shared something romantic with harry last night since hes been wanting to kiss Harry for a month now. At this point Louis didn't know what to do. His feelings for harry are unreadable and very much confusing. Louis promised himself that he would not fall to hard for a boy ever again. They were all alike in Louis' eyes. One minute they say they love you and hold you in their arms at night, tricking your heart into something deep, Until they stab your back and leave.

 

 

“Ill Call you, yeah?” Harry leaned down and pecked Louis lips one last time before opening the door and leaving. Leaving Louis to drown in his thoughts and feelings. “okay...” Louis whispered as he softly touched his lips, Feeling the last thing harry left behind. His  _Touch._

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 9

"Harry-y, You're hurting me! Wh-" Louis whimpered brokenly in the late night. His feet tripped with every harsh tug harry gave, his work skirt was flapping everywhere with the chilled air. Harry grunted when louis tripped and practically fell on his face. "What is this about? You take me from work, harry i could get fired! i- i had night sh-" 

"There's someone in your home and it's not your friends. I know it louis, this is for your safety." Harry's breathing was irregular and his veins were popping out of his neck. He slowed their pace down once they got his Range rover. Fear was written all over louis' face once harry had let go of his wrist. It was a side louis never saw, And from the past few weeks he and harry have been "talking", he never think harry was like this. Where was the sweet harry that asked for cuddles? Thoughts swam and collided inside louis skull, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean someone's in my house? Harry, i think you're overreacting" Louis scoffed, already on his way to turn back around. Harry grabbed his arms tugging him in between his legs in his car. Louis breath hitched as he stared up at the furious man through his fringe. He can feel his mascara melting against his eyes and his once pink lipstick fading. "Just trust me..." Harry whispered against louis lips, eyes focused on the deep blue, Foreheads touching. Louis nodded slowly, actually fearing for his life. And maybe he's being a little dramatic but was there really someone else in his house?

Harry nodded after a nice calm minute of starring. Louis fixed his falling bag on his shoulders and hopped into the truck, buckling up when harry sped off way past the limit.

 

"Harry..." Louis could feel the lump rising in his throat. He was scared but also confused. Was harry on drugs? Was he just hearing things. It all didn't make sense.. Kensly makes sure everyone locks all locks before leaving the flat. All windows are checked and closed..It wasn't right. Louis shook his head, trying to rid the lump in his throat as he swallowed hard. He wasn't going to cry; not tonight.

"Yes love?" "If- if there really is someone in my home, maybe we should call the police yeah? O-or not go there because this is definitely the way to my flat" Sweat starting to form on louis skin from being so nervous. His dainty hands were clutching the door handle, locked might i add. And yeah, harry was on their way to their apartment building where he claims the intruder is.

 

"I got this. Just trust me ok? And do everythings i say alright louis?" Harry spoke sternly as he looked back and forth from the road to louis. He was fidgety, and he was speeding, dodging all the cars. Louis nodded and relaxed his seat to calm his nerves. 

Once they reached the flat harry was already getting out of the car to open louis door, holding a grip tight on his arms. Louis shivered at the big wave of wind hit his bare legs and face.  
"I need you to be real quiet baby, ok?" Harry asked in a hushed tone when they started off the elevator. The carpet floor blocked out louis shoes from making and noise, and that was one problem solved.

Harry took the keys from louis, and started to quietly open up the flat. Feet can be heard rushing around and louis nearly gasped.   
"Come out" Harry shouted. His eyes turned black within minutes and his possessive side was creeping from over his shoulder. Louis was clutching his bicep, shaking with fear while he hid his face in his spine. Harry started walking into the flat with louis trailing slowly behind.

"Kensly? thank god your-"

"Who the fuck are you."

 

 

_-_-_-_-__☽

"Please hurry Louis" Harry grumbled as he started throwing random clothes he spotted at louis. Tears streamed down his face as he tried not to sob loudly. His hands were shaking so much they felt numb each time he stuffed clothes in his bag. Louis whimpered when he saw it again, Feeling scarred for life now.

"Louis..I don't want to yell so can you please hurry" Louis looks up at harry and maybe that was a mistake in harrys eyes. "Why..Why did you do it..." Louis looks down at the three bags he has packed. All three laying around him, his dresser dry now. His rooms was still the same, but his clothes were not in it.

"Ill explain later louis, but now we must go." Harry helped louis up but was soon regretful when louis snatched his arm away. Harry hums anyways, not dealing with the emotions yet. "And you promise they are meeting us?" It was time like this where harry wanted to desperately bend louis over, rip his skirt off, and pound into his body. He was so vulnerable, but still so angry at harry. The way he sat his bum on his feet, work shoes off and replaced with some Uggs. He looked worn out. Tired. Hungry.

"I promise love. Lets go." Harry gathered all of louis' bags and lead the two out of the dark apartment.

 

 

 

wow! this was like short af...but this is a filler and idk i had writers block kinda sorta. but what do you guys think happened? it might be obvious but i love your thoughts :) Alot of errors ..#oopsdafuk


End file.
